Youthful Love!
by tobimadara94
Summary: Tenten and Lee have an important mission to fulfill. Will they succeed? Rated M for sex. More chapters will be added later. TentenLee *now being worked on!* R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Youthful Love!**

It was a nice day in Konoha. The grass was green and the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. You would think that nothing could possibly ruin it.

You were wrong.

"Come on Tenten! Bring out all of your youthfulness!" shouted Lee.

"Lee! Its just a practice match don't get so serious! I'm not as skilled in taijutsu as you! Bring it down a notch would ya?" Tenten shouted back.

"Tenten! You are not acting youthful! Do you want to grow old early?" shouted Gai.

"But we have a mission tomorrow and I don't want to be all sore before it!" shouted Tenten angrily.

"Hmmm… You do have a point." Said Gai.

"Yes I do. Now can we stop I have to get ready." Tenten asked/demanded.

"OK! The training is done for today! Now go out and be your youthful selves!" shouted Gai a bit too loud and enthusiastic.

"Awww… But Gai-sensei do we have to stop?" complained Lee.

"Yes! It is also training to act youthful! You must never let your self not be youthful!" said Gai.

"I understand Gai-sensei! I will go out and act as youthful as possible!" said Lee with fire in his eyes.

"That's the spirit Lee!" said Gai also wit fire in his eyes.

_Ugh. Finally we are done for now. Now I can properly prepare for our tough mission ahead. _Thought Tenten.

~~Flashback~~

"_Tenten! Lee! You two will have to complete an important mission with just the two of you." Said Tsunade._

"_Why just us two? Why can't we have Neji and Gai sensei in it too?" asked Tenten._

_Tsunade just smirked. "Believe me you won't want those two with you on this mission."_

"_Why?" asked Tenten again._

"_Ya why?" Lee also asked._

"_Sorry but I won't be able to tell you without the fear of you quitting." replied Tsunade._

_The two just stared at her skeptical at her explanation._

"_Now you two will have to go to Suna since they are our most trusted allies. Once there speak with Gaara since he is Kazekage and he will give you two your instructions. Stay there until you are completely certain the mission is successful." ordered Tsunade. _

"_Don't worry we are sure you two are able to complete this mission. Also you may take as much time as needed since there isn't a certain time limit," said Shizune._

"_Sure I guess we could do the mission," said Tenten a bit uncertain._

"_Yes we will complete it with all of our youthfulness!" said Lee excitedly as the two turned around to leave._

_Tsunade tried to stifle a laugh right after Lee said this and this didn't go unnoticed by the two._

"_What's so funny Tsunade-sama?" asked Tenten with an eyebrow raised._

"_N-Nothing you may leave." said Tsunade still trying to not laugh._

"_Sure…"_

**End of Flashback**

"Hmmm… I wonder what was so funny that made Tsunade-sama laugh like that?" Tenten asked herself out loud while heading home from the grocery store.

"Tenten!"

Tenten turned around to see Lee running toward her.

"What is it Lee?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you were free this evening."

"Ya I am. Why are you asking me on a date?"

Lee slightly blushed at this.

"No No! I just wanted to talk about what you think the mission might be about and have some fun while doing it.," said Lee quickly.

"Ah. Sure we can leave after I drop the groceries at my house."

"Sure."

The two left for Tenten's house. Soon afterward they arrived and Tenten unlocked the door and went inside. The inside of her house was nice.

"OK Lee you can wait over on the couch while I put away the groceries and wash my face." said Tenten.

"No I can put away the stuff if you want." said Lee.

"Thanks Lee!" said Tenten.

Tenten left the room to go wash up while Lee put away her groceries. Not too long the front door to Tenten's house opened and in walked a lady who must've been Tenten's mother.

"Hello miss!" said Lee.

"Ah! We have a burglar in our house!" screamed the woman who in turn grabbed the nearest object (which happen to be a large vase) and chucked it at Lee.

"Wait miss I am not a burglar! I am Tenten's friend!" said Lee hastily catching the vase before her house was destroyed.

"Oh." said the woman who threw the large vase. "Sorry about that. I jump to conclusions quickly I guess."

"It's nothing." said Lee with a friendly smile.

"Oh by the way my name is Linda, Tenten's mother." said Linda.

"Hello. My name is Lee."

Soon after Tenten came rushing in yelling "What happened? Are you alright mom?"

"Yes dear. Just a misunderstanding between me and your boyfriend." said Linda.

Lee and Tenten blushed when she said this.

"He isn't my boyfriend! He is just a friend!" shouted Tenten a bit pink.

"Ya I am just her friend Linda-san." said Lee.

Linda looked a bit disappointed at this.

"You sure honey? He looks like he would make a good husband." said Linda.

"Yes I'm sure!" said Tenten who was turning really red on her face.

"But your blushing aren't you? Doesn't that mean something?" she asked innocently.

"No it doesn't!" and with that she stormed back into her room to brush some of her hair and walked quickly to her door.

"Lee if you don't hurry I will leave without you!"

"Coming!" but before he could leave Linda grabbed his arm and quickly said, "Oh and while on your mission treat her well." And with that she winked at Lee like she knew something he didn't and pushed him to the door.

"Have fun you two!" called Linda to the two Konoha ninja.

Linda walked into her house and sat on the couch while thinking.

Someone knocked on the window behind the couch. Linda turned and saw Tsunade crouching behind it. Linda opened up the window to let the Hokage in.

"Hello Linda-san!"

"Hello Tsunade-sama!"

"So what do you think of him?" asked Tsunade.

"I think he is perfect! He is kind and would treat her well. He has my vote." replied Linda.

"Good. That's what I thought as well. I do hope that the Suna rumors were true though."

"Me too. Though I do hope Tenten will agree to do it."

"Don't worry about it I am sure she will do it especially if it was ordered by me and the Kazekage."

The two sat in silence for a while.

"So do you want to go drinking Linda-san?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure that sounds like fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author) I have finals this week so I might not add any more this week. 'Course that could change at the start of summer._

"OK! Let's go and bring out our youthfulness!" shouted Lee at the gate of Konoha.

"Lee your too loud in the morning." said Tenten groggily.

"Youthfulness waits for no one! So we must make the best of our youth!" Lee continued shouting.

"Whatever. Let's just go already Lee."

"Roger!"

Tenten and Lee were on the road to Suna. Hokage-sama said that they didn't have to rush too much since she gave them about a week to get there and get settled. Tenten knew something was up though she didn't show it. Lee was the same. He knew something was up since the Hokage was very secretive.

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the mission is about? I mean Hokage-sama was very secretive."

"I don't know Lee." Tenten sighed. "I wish she just gave us at least a little more detailed description."

"Well she did say that Kazekage-sama would tell us all about it when we got there."

"Ya I guess."

They continued along the path toward the Suna-Konoha borderline where some Suna ninja were to guide them get to Suna.

_Suna_

"Gaara." said Kankuro.

Gaara looked at Kankuro, which said he had his attention.

"Do you think that the rumors are true at all?"

"I don't know. But I guess we will know after the two get here."

"But what if it doesn't work? I mean then everyone will be disappointed at not having a new-born ninja with special powers and it could ruin our reputation."

"Don't worry about it. We will be able to figure it out after everything is set up and about nine months of waiting." said Gaara and which seemed to reassure Kankuro.

"Ya I guess your right. It wouldn't be good to fret over it for nine months right?" said Kankuro jokingly.

"Hn." was all he got as a reply to his slight joke.

_Konoha_

Tsunade and Linda were at a bar drinking lots of sake and joking around.

"Ah! That was good!" said Tsunade with a delighted sigh.

"You bet Tsunade-san!" said Linda with an equal sigh of refreshment.

"Haha! Just call me Tsunade! We're friends!" said Tsunade while giving Linda a pat on the back.

"Of course Tsunade-s… Tsunade!" said Linda with glee.

"So would you like that boy in your family Linda?" said Tsunade taking another sip of sake.

"Hell ya! He is a really nice boy, and he looks very responsible! Once you get past the hair, spandex, eyebrows, and eyes you got yourself a keeper!"

"Ha! I knew you'd agree! He be perfect for the job!" said Tsunade giving Linda another pat on the back.

They continued to laugh and have fun together while drinking sake.

_Lee and Tenten_

Lee and Tenten arrived at the border a few hours later. Soon they saw a familiar face.

"Temari-san!" shouted Lee with a wave of his hand.

"Hello you two!" replied Temari also with a wave of her hand.

"You our guide?" asked Tenten.

"Yup." replied Temari and they began to walk to Suna through the god-forsaken desert. "Also when we get to Suna I want you to talk to Kazekage-sama immediately."

"Sure but why?" asked Lee.

"Kazekage-sama wants to get it over with and give you two a little time to think."

"Oh. Well after we've heard the mission how much time do we get to think?" asked Tenten.

"Oh I'd say about…" Temari began to think. "Five minutes tops."

"What? Five minutes? That really isn't a lot of time to think." Complained Tenten.

Temari sighed. "Yes I know but it is Kazekage-sama's orders."

"Still." said Lee.

"Oh stop complaining you two! Just suck it up." Said Temari obviously getting annoyed at the two Konoha ninja's complaining.

However, Temari did look from Lee to Tenten and back with a look of pity to Tenten.

_Hmmm… I wonder what that look of pity was about. _Thought Tenten.

The three ninja continued on towards Suna with Tenten and Lee not knowing what soon lays ahead of them and will change their lives forever.

_(Author) Sorry it's a bit short but I'm really sleepy. Night!_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author) Ok from here on out it will probably get very lemony. So if ya hate sour stuff stop reading now. Also I probably won't be very good at writing lemon yet so bare with me. Rating changed to M**

"We have to what?" screamed Tenten after hearing what Gaara explained to her and Lee.

Lee was blushing and was about to voice his own opinion until Tenten cut him off.

"There is no way I will have sex with Lee and get pregnant with his child!" she continued to scream causing all within a miles radius to cover their ears.

"I understand your opposition to this but you have yet to hear the rest." Replied Gaara calmly. "The magic within this hot-spring is comes only once every hundred years and if the legend is true then if you get have sex within this hot-spring then your child will be born with special powers."

"I don't care about special fuckin' powers! There is no way I will do it!"

Gaara was silent for a few moments. Tenten was sure she had won the fight until Gaara spoke again.

"Lady Tsunade told me this would happen and had me take a couple of steps to ensure your cooperation. I am sure you wouldn't want people to hear about _that _night and be spread around Suna and Konoha would you?"

Tenten stood in complete shock staring at the Kazekage with an open mouth.

"You wouldn't…" she began.

"I would and could Tenten-san."

"Umm… What is _that _night Tenten-san?" asked Lee.

"I-It's nothing."

They stood in silence for a while until Gaara said, "Well? What is your answer?"

Tenten glared at Gaara with hate until she said, "Fine. I will do it."

"Eh?" said Lee is with a large amount of shock shown in his eyes. "You would do that with me?"

"Yes! Ya got a problem with that Lee?"

"N-No Tenten-san!"

_I am so going to kill Lady Tsunade for making me do this… _thought Tenten.

"So are you in too Lee?" asked Gaara.

"Sure Kazekage-sama."

"Good. Well the spring will be activated in three days time. Until then it would be best to go on a few dates to get to know each other better than you might now. Plus it might add to the romance." said Gaara. "Other than that enjoy your stay."

~~~Afterwards~~~

Tenten and Lee were walking to their hotel room.

"So are we really going through with this Tenten-san?"

"Well we have no other choice I guess." said Tenten with a sigh.

"You really don't want to do it do you Tenten?" asked/stated Lee.

"Ya I really don't actually but I don't want the story of _that _night to spread around."

Lee made an 'oh' with his mouth. They continued to walk in silence.

"W-Well…ummm… h-how about a-a d-date tonight then?" asked Lee who Tenten could tell was really nervous.

_Wait… does he like me? I thought he liked Sakura-san… _thought Tenten.

"Sure Lee. I mean we might as well right?"

_Man that was a little mean... I mean come on "we might as well right?" that's kind of assholish._

"Y-Ya." said Lee.

_How do I say it during the date? She must still think that I love Sakura-san. __And I don't want us to have sex in any way if we don't feel the same for each other… _thought Lee.

_I have to admit that I do find Lee a bit attractive. I guess we going out and having a brat might be so bad but I have to confirm my feelings and his during our date tonight… _thought Tenten.

~~~Later that night~~~

Tenten and Lee decided to go to a fancy restaurant (which was paid for by the Kazekage) and had a nice peaceful dinner.

After eating a bit Tenten asked, "So umm Lee…"

Lee looked up with a small blush on his face at the sight of her in a very beautiful dress.

"Y-Yes."

"I-I really don't know how to say this very good but… I really like you a lot and since Neji is a total prick and you're a very nice guy I was thinking of actually going out with you." said Tenten while a large blush played on her face.

"Tenten…" began Lee while Tenten looked up at him. "I really like you too! And the way you said that was so full of youth! I'd love to continue to go out with you!" shouted Lee with glee. (lol rhyme right?)

Tenten sat there in shocked and embarrassment at what Lee just did. Everyone was looking their way while staring at Lee like he was crazy (which he probably is).

Tenten laughed nervously.

"Well it's good you think that too Lee! I can't wait for our next date tomorrow!" said Tenten after Lee had settled down and everyone had stopped staring their way.

"I can't wait for it too Tenten! I will make sure it is full of extreme youth!"

The rest of their date went by smoothly along with a passionate kiss goodnight.

~~~Three days later~~~

The three days have rolled by for Tenten and Lee as they went on their dates and enjoyed their time together. Now it was the night where they had passionate sex with each other in a seemingly magic hot spring attempting to make a baby with special powers.

Kankuro was waiting at the entrance to the hot spring for them.

"Hello Kankuro-san!" said Lee and Tenten in unison.

"Hello." responded Kankuro. "Now I will begin to explain a few things to you. You two will not be the only ones there. But before you say anything each couple gets their own sound proof hot spring room, (basically a bunch of boxes in a spring that has a jutsu on it to make them soundproof), now you two will have sex for the ENTIRE night. Lee you make sure to blow your load inside her each time. Now you will know the time by the clock that will float around. You have from the time you get in to 6 in the morning. Now hop to it!"

After his long explanation Tenten and Lee undressed in the changing room and chose a box-room that wasn't taken and closed and locked the door.

Tenten chuckled seductively making Lee gulp. "Well let's begin Lee."

"Y-Yes."

The two began to kiss very passionately. Tenten played with Lee's bottom lip to gain entrance to his mouth. He gladly agreed and opens his mouth allowing him and Tenten to glide their tongues together and lick each other's mouth. Not too long after Lee began to play with Tenten's breasts. He pinched her right nipple and squeezed her left breast.

Of course once he began to mess around his member began to grow erect. Tenten smirked at this and moved to grab it. Lee moaned once contact had been established with her hand and his penis. It was a good thing that they were in the shallow end because Tenten moved onto her knees in front of Lee's erect member.

Lee swallowed when Tenten began to lick the side of his shaft slowly. She kissed the tip of it and moved to put it all in his mouth. Tenten temporarily marveled at the length of Lee's hard dick and began to suck it. Not too long after (maybe about 5 minutes) Lee came into her mouth. She smiled afterwards and swallowed all of it.

Lee picked her up when his penis got hard again and positioned her so that he could enter her.

"Tenten are you sure this is all right?" asked Lee.

"Yeah. Put it in me Lee."

Lee happily obliged and glided his hard shaft into her warm, moist entrance. He started out slowly and then began to gradually pick up speed until he had a good rhythm and speed going that was good for both. They continued to go at this while kissing each other until Tenten came first. She let out a moan of pleasure that in turn caused Lee to moan in pleasure and he came deep inside of her.

Tenten could feel Lee's warm seed fill up her womb. She was happy that they would continue this bliss for the rest of the night.

**(Author) Not too bad for my first time at lemon eh? Well wait for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Sorry about the long delay and not putting in a new chapter but I had to finish another story first. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 4**

A few days later Tenten and Lee were found in the Suna hospital. Lee was waiting on a bench to see Tenten's result. Lee sighed, he was getting bored and him being anxious about this whole thing didn't help in the least.

_I wonder if Tenten is really pregnant. And if she is I can't wait to tell Gai-sensei about this! This has been one of the most youthful things to ever happen in my life! But of course I will have to prepare myself for the inevitable responsibility that is sure to come my way. This means that in order to provide for my youthful baby and Tenten I will have to work extra hard! More missions and more training! _–insert mental fire eyes here- thought Lee.

Then a scream was heard. But this was no ordinary scream. It wasn't a scream of terror, surprise, or anger. It was a scream of joy and happiness!

Lee rushed into the room to see Tenten sitting on the hospital bed staring at a pregnancy detector with a smile on her face as she turned to Lee. "Lee! Look I'm pregnant!" said Tenten with obvious happiness in her voice.

Lee was ecstatic. "Yosh! Let us have a very youthful baby Tenten! I can't wait to tell Gai-sensei about this youthful event!" shouted Lee with excitement.

Tenten chuckled at Lee's antics and said, "Well I guess we should tell Gaara-sama about this and head on home."

~~~**Konoha**~~~

Tenten and Lee were just finishing up their report (but didn't go into detail about their night since that would be embarrassing). When Tsunade said, "Good! Now Tenten since you are confirmed pregnant you will go on temporary parenting leave from your duties and will receive a monthly payment to help prepare you for your baby."

Tenten nodded her head at the Hokage. The two left the office and walked out to find their friends and tell them the great news. They soon found Naruto and Sakura. Then Lee called out to them, "Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!"

The blonde shinobi and the pink haired konoichi turned to see Lee and Tenten walking towards them with big smiles on their faces. Well Lee's was bigger but that's because he's a happy kind of guy.

"Oh hi Lee, Tenten! Don't you two look happy." Said Sakura.

"Hi you two! Ya Sakura-chan's right you do look really happy" said Naruto with a smile of hid own.

"Ya because something really youthful has happened!" said Lee.

"Well what happened? I haven't heard anything yet so enlighten us!" said Sakura who was extremely curious.

"You see…" started Lee.

"I'm pregnant!" finished Tenten.

To say this just shocked Naruto and Sakura would be an understatement. The two were dumbfounded, stupefied, and shocked at the same time. They just stared at Lee and Tenten with big shocked anime eyes and their jaw halfway to the ground.

"Really!" squealed Sakura. "Who's the father? Is it Neji? Shikamaru? Shino? Who?"

"Relax Sakura-chan. It's Lee who's the father." Said Tenten trying to calm Sakura down. Sakura looked at Lee even more shocked.

"Really Lee? That's cool! Good job buddy!" said Naruto with a thumbs-up and a smile at Lee.

Sakura still continued to look at Lee. "Anyway we have to go find our team so we can tell them the good news! Bye!" said Tenten with a wave of her hand to the two. Naruto waved back and so did Sakura.

They saw Gai and Neji at the training grounds working on their tai-jutsu. When Gai looked up and saw them.

"Ah! It's the youthful Lee and Tenten! Welcome back!" greeted the Great Green Spandex Beast.

"Thanks Gai-sensei! We have some very youthful news to share with you two!" said Lee.

"What is this youthful news you have brought to us Lee!" asked/yelled Gai.

"Tenten-chan is pregnant with my baby!" exclaimed Lee with pride.

Gai and Neji were shocked to say the least but that was soon broken with…

"Oh my youthful students! This is surely the most youthful thing I have witnessed! Lee! The spring time of youth has never been stronger in you!" By this time Gai was kneeling in front of Lee with tears in his and Lee's eyes.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Now the two were hugging each other with tears streaming down their faces and screaming to the world about the wonders of youth and how much is currently with them. Meanwhile with Neji…

_Tenten is going out with Lee now huh. And pregnant with his child too. Hmm I thought that she was in love with me. Oh well I guess this is just fate playing its hand right now. But I guess I should congratulate them._

"Neji!" yelled Gai and Lee. "Come and bask in the springtime of youth with us!"

"No thanks sensei, Lee." Said Neji. "Anyway congrats Tenten. I wish you and Lee a happy relationship." Neji said this out of respect and courtesy. He soon went back to training and ignoring his sensei and teammate.

While the two spandex loons in the back were wailing about youth Tenten looked at Neji and thought, _Well at least he congratulated me and Lee._

**(A/N) Well here is the fourth chapter to Youthful Love and I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway I kinda want to know how my writing is right now so please leave a review either here or on one of my other stories so I can improve!**

**Please expect the next chapter by next week or the week after.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Well here is another chapter for you! Enjoy ^^ Lemon in chapter (hope I'm better this time ^^;) and I don't know if Lee is an orphan or not so I'm just gonna say he is just for the sake of the story. Not gonna be part of the storyline I just thought that you might like it ;)**

** Chapter 5**

After a day of visiting friends the happy couple were walking down Konoha's restaurant lane. Apparently there are nothing but restaurants on this street **(A/N weird right?)**. Tenten and Lee looked at all the different choices they have and decided on bbq. When they walked in they saw Asuma's team and gave them a quick greeting and pushing the squealing Ino off of Tenten and demanding to know all about what happened the two had an enjoyable dinner.

After the two finished their dinner and paid they walked out as the cool night air greeted them. At this time of the night there weren't many people out because there wasn't much of a reason to. After a little while of just walking Lee spoke up breaking the peaceful not awkward silence.

"So I guess you might want to go home now huh Tenten?" asked Lee looking at her.

Tenten pondered for a moment. Then she replied with, "No, I have a better idea."

Lee looked at her with confusion and if it weren't for the darkness he would've seen her blush.

"What else do you have in mind Ten-chan?" asked Lee.

Tenten blushed even harder at the nickname Lee gave her before replying with, "Lee… Where is your house?"

"Just a block from here Ten-chan. Why?"

Tenten smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ok show me." Said Tenten.

Apparently realization dawned on Lee just at that moment and blushed before saying that they were there. Lee unlocked his door and they stepped inside.

Lee's house was very well kept. Clean as a whistle **(A/N always wanted to say that)**. They took off their shoes in the entrance area and walked inside. Tenten gave a quick look around before turning to Lee, who still had a blush, with a smirk and asked wherehis bedroom was. The master bedroom for the house was just as clean as the rest and had a bed fir for two and a bathroom connected to it.

"Wait here Lee," said Tenten as Lee sat at the bed red as a tomato while Tenten walked into the bathroom to "freshen up". Not two minutes later Lee turned his head and had his eyes bulge out as the bathroom door revealed the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Tenten in sexy black Lingerie.

**-Cue Lemon and porn music-**

Tenten stood there in her new lingerie while in a very sexy position and a smirk upon her face when she saw Lee's reaction. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed bring her with him until she was on top of Lee with her lips pressed against his.

They were making out for a while until both needed air and Lee took this time to remove his shirt (as he ditched the spandex for this occasion) revealing a well-toned chest that showed lots of time and dedication to getting it like this. Tenten looked at Lee's chest hungrily before sitting on his crotch and removing her bra and flinging it across the room, as she wouldn't need it anymore.

Lee stared at her chest for a long while effectively getting him hard but they would work on that a little later. Lee sat up and cupped his left hand on Tenten's right breast and brought his right hand to her left breast while simultaneously putting his mouth onto her left nipple and gently sucking, licking, and massaging that nipple. Of course her couldn't forget the other breast and while he used his tongue to caress he used his left hand to pinch, rub, and massage the breast. All his efforts brought him to receive a moan of ecstasy from Tenten.

All this attention was turning on Tenten and she wanted more. Her black panties were getting soaked from the juices of her womanhood from being touched and massaged. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to do the only thing to relieve her sexual stress. She gently pushed Lee away and had him lie down on his back. Tenten removed Lee's pants and boxers in one motion and stared at his elongated manhood. Tenten placed her hand onto his member and began to stroke it gently at a small pace. Soon she began to pick up the pace and pump harder making him moan. When decided that was enough of that she stopped her stroking and placed her mouth just above his member.

Tenten stuck her tongue out and slowly started to lick the tip of his throbbing manhood. She began to lick up and down his shaft slowly at a moderate pace before finally coming back to the tip and placed the tip into her mouth. Tenten opened her mouth wider to make sure to be able to fit the whole thing in and bobbed her head down a little. After getting used to something inside her mouth she began to bob her head up and down making Lee shiver in the process because of how good it felt. Soon Tenten started to move faster and faster until she was deep-throating Lee. At this point Lee couldn't handle it much more and he released his seed into her mouth. Tenten closed her eyes as Lee pumped his sperm into her mouth. Tenten couldn't believe the quantity and a little came out of her mouth. After he finished Tenten took his member out of her mouth and swallowed it all with just a little bit left on her lips.

Tenten lifted her head up so that she could look at Lee in the eyes and smiled as she used her tongue to lick some of the excess that couldn't be swallowed with the rest. To her surprise Lee picked her up off her knees and put her on the bed. Lee kneeled down to get a good look at Tenten's panties.

Tenten blushed and said, "D-Don't look at it like that it's embarrassing."

Lee only smiled at this and took off her panties revealing her soft, pink, and wet womanhood. Lee took his left index finger and began to rub her clit with the digit. Tenten shuddered and moaned at the contact. Lee took his other index and gently slid it up and down the rest of the pink entrance. He pulled his fingers away from her vagina and before Tenten could mutter a protest at this he quickly put his mouth over it silencing her with a moan.

Lee continued to lick Tenten and moved his tongue up and down. When Lee got to her clit he gently nibbled at it making Tenten's moans increase in loudness and frequency. Lee ended his playfulness with a quick peck to her sensitive clit.

Lee was already hard by this time and as he got back onto the bed he asked, "Are you ready Ten-chan?"

Tenten merely nodded at Lee since the only sound that she could produce right now was a moan. Lee got between her slender legs and placed his throbbing member before Tenten's entrance. Lee pushed slightly and he slowly entered her. Tenten moaned as she felt Lee's familiar presence in her. Lee felt the familiar, warm, and soft folds and crevasses of Tenten's vagina as he stayed still for a moment.

Soon Lee started out with a moderate pace. He soon began to pick up the pace and soon he was thrusting with a fast pace. The bed creaked and groaned under Lee's force and the speed at which he was thrusting. Tenten gave out a loud moan because she could feel her climax coming (hehe pun) soon. Lee could soon feel his as well because he picked up the pace a little making Tenten whimper with delight at the new speed.

"A-Ah! L-Lee I'm about to cum!" shouted Tenten between moans.

"Ah! Me to Ten-chan!" shouted Lee.

The two lovers went on a little longer until they both came at the same time. Tenten arched her back as she gave a very loud moan/yell of pleasure while Lee gave one last thrust and he quickly released his large load inside of Tenten's vagina filling her womb and all the space inside her. Lee stayed inside a little while longer until he pulled out and lay down next to Tenten.

Both were panting at the incredible experience they just had. Tenten wrapped her arms around Lee and had one of her slender yet strong legs on one of Lee's. A little bit of cum dripped out of her now filled pussy. After they caught their breath Tenten suddenly asked,

"So Lee… Wanna go again?"

**(A/N) Aaaaaaaaaaand… Finish! Wow that was a long sex scene huh? That may just be almost 1k words in total in just that one Lemon. Don't worry the next chapter will move more along the plot. Ok now I can focus on a new ****Into A Shinobi's World**** chapter it'll be up by Friday.**


End file.
